mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Origin
Origin denotes ambiguous events known to have occurred long prior to those covered in the original universe of the Might and Magic games, during the earliest points of the timeline. Outline The Empire of the race later to be known as the Ancients rose on an unknown homeworld in the central regions of the galaxy. Technology and instrumentation were discovered and factured for the first time. The birth of Einar possibly occurred around this time. Elemental Manipulation was studied and unleashed in the Void to create planets. The Ancients, their power growing beyond precedent, waged war with and tamed the Elemental Lords, enabling the birthing of biospheres and nacelles.Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World (manual). Caldwell, Mark and Van Caneghem, Michaela. New World Computing. 1988.Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra (manual). New World Computing. 1991.[http://www.celestialheavens.com/forums/viewtopic.php?t=6703 Overview of Might and Magic I for the TurboGrafx-16] The Ancients began their colonisation of the Spinward Rim, spreading their arcane technologies such as the Heavenly Forges, the Light Lance, time machines and CRON Vehicles across the span of the Void. Guardians were created, greatest among whom was Escaton the Destroyer.Might and Magic VIII: Day of the Destroyer. New World Computing. Quote: ""At one time my ancient masters were caretakers of more worlds than there are apples in a bushel. Before the Kreegans--before the Silence--they were worlds of wonder. My masters were kings and queens of a golden civilization. I was made, not because I was needed, but because I could be made--a protector of that which needed no protection... a symbol of might to a mighty people. But now, and for a millennium, the Kreegan blight has eaten away the splendor of the worlds. And so have my masters fallen. They are warlords and generals, and I am their greatest soldier."" (in English). 2000. The Forces of the Dome were brought into existence, and Astral Planes were researched as the Ancients learned to control and create them. The Elemental Sleepers may have been constructed during this period. Meanwhile, the Creators brooded in their nebulous realm, fashioning monstrous legions (possibly including the Kreegans).Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. New World Computing. Quote: "The Ancients draw their power from the heat and light of stars to create intricated mechanisms of society, then send these civilizations to cultivate developing worlds. The Creators exist in a nebulous realm where they construct their plots and create vile chaotic armies to disrupt the cilizations of the Ancients. Because of interference created by the renegade Guardian, Sheltem, the CRON and most of the VARNs carried by this vessel were lost in the Great Sea of Terra. This mission has been code named The Great Experiment. It extends further away from the seat of Ancients than any other colonization. It is under much greater threat from the Creators. Spanning the farthest reaches of the universe, two super-developed societies, the Ancients and the Creators, are engaged in a galactic race for power." (in English). 1991. The Kreegans later traversed the depths of the Void to disrupt the Empire of the Ancients. Outcome Events influenced *All successive events Gallery Einar.jpg|The Ancient, Einar Sources Category:Miscellaneous lore